


Let Me Make It Up to You

by absolute_garbage



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, also a lot of rain, cookies are involved
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-26
Updated: 2015-06-29
Packaged: 2018-04-06 08:10:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4214493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/absolute_garbage/pseuds/absolute_garbage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laura and Carmilla bump into each other on rainy nights, Carmilla feels like she owes Laura for being an ass more often than not. </p>
<p>Rated T for Talentless.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'll keep going if anyone actually likes this. Mostly posting it so I feel accomplished. Also I read more than I write, so sorry if I made some stupid grammatical mistakes. I'll try harder next time.

Rain pours heavily all around her. It’s the only sight and sound to her. It’s the only thing that she feels. She loves the rain. She savours each drop of moisture that falls from above. It’s sweet and addicting, and the most reliable thing she’s ever known. She takes pride in the soggy clothes sticking to her body, the hair plastered onto her face and darkened by the rain. She lets her feet carry her to a nearby convenience store, where she picks up a bag of chips and an apple for dinner. She pays for the items at the counter before shoving them into the pockets of her black rain jacket. She idles inside the store for a few minutes, scanning the headlines of the newspaper rack. She hears the sharp chime of a bell, indicating that a new customer has entered. She listens to the approaching squeak of wet shoes until they come to a halt behind her. She hears the owner of the shoes clear their voice before speaking in a shrill feminine voice, “Excuse me, miss, but I just walked through a thunderstorm to get here, so I’d appreciate if you could step aside and stop hogging all of the papers.”  
She ignores the vexed girl behind her to resume browsing the rack. She chuckles to herself when she hears the girl huff in annoyance. “Who do you think you are, anyway?” she asks.The old woman at the counter looks up from the tabloid she’s reading to call out in a dull, raspy voice, “Miss, you’re upsetting some of the other customers, please step away from the newsrack.”

She complies and throws her hands up in defeat. She turns to face the girl behind her. She was slightly shorter than her, and appeared to be in her mid-twenties. Her hair looked to be brown with blond highlights and was dripping water onto the hard floor. She wore jeans and a sweater, both of which were soaked, and was visibly shivering inside the air-conditioned store. A pang of guilt fills her when she sees the miserable condition of the girl, and she decides to make it up to her. “Hey, sorry about that cutie,” she says. “I’ll make it up to you, let me pay for your paper. I’m Carmilla, by the way.”  
The girl frowns and picks up a copy of the New York Times before sidestepping Carmilla and purposefully striding through the aisles of the store. She stops to browse the colorful packages of cookies. Carmilla trails her, hot on her heels. “C’mon, let me make it up to you,” she pleads. “How about I buy you some cookies to go with your stupid newspaper?” The girl sends a cold glare to Carmilla and heads to the counter with a pack of cookies in tow. The cashier rings her up while she struggles to pull some wet bills out of the equally wet pockets of her jeans. She hands the money to the woman, who wastes no time in telling her that she is short a few dollars. Carmilla, who had been eavesdropping while perusing the candy counter, quickly takes control of the situation and steps behind the girl as she hands the cashier a tattered five dollar bill.“Keep the change,” she mumbles before swiftly exiting the the store.

She immediately notices that the rain has softened to a light drizzle, and she begins to walk to a bus stop a few blocks down. She hears tentative footsteps following close behind her. She stops in her tracks and waits for the figure to catch up to her. She turns to look at the short girl with the wet dirty-blond hair when she begins to speak, “Thanks. My dad says I shouldn’t eat so many cookies because they’re really unhealthy, but honestly I think that he’s just concerned that I’m draining my bank account from buying so many.”  
Carmilla laughs aloud, and the girl blushes. “I’m Laura, by the way. Are you going to the bus stop? Do you mind if I walk with you? Dark and rainy nights like these remind me of crime scenes.”  
They walk in comfortable silence to the bench of the bus stop and sit down on the wet seat. Laura opens her package of cookies and offers it to Carmilla.  
“Do you want some? Chocolate chip is my favorite.”  
Carmilla silently grabs one and stuffs the entire thing into her mouth, crumbs covering her lips and chin. Laura laughs at her messiness before stuffing a cookie into her own mouth. Carmilla pulls the bag of chips from her jacket pocket and offers them to Laura. They stay like that, sharing snacks, until the bus arrives.

* * *

 A few weeks later, Carmilla is walking through a nearby park when a fierce downpour begins. The wind makes the red and orange leaves fly off of the trees, and she watches as the park-goers hurry to cover themselves with umbrellas and jackets as they rush to escape the rain. One of the frenetic park-goers slams into Carmilla, causing her to slip and fall onto her ass. “What the hell?” she exclaims at the body that collided into her. She recognizes the girl hovering above her, sputtering apologies. It’s Laura, the cookie girl from the convenience store. “Oh-my-goodness I’m so sorry are you ok of course you’re not you’re bleeding ugh I’m such a klutz I’m so sorry,” she rambles. Carmilla takes this time to notice the stinging pain on her palms and the blood that was slowly draining from her broken skin. She slowly stands up with a groan. “Don’t worry about it cupcake, I’m fine,” she grunts. Laura doesn’t believe her. “Come on, my friend lives like five minutes from here, I have a spare key,” she presses. “ At least let me give you some band-aids or something.” Carmilla gives in and they hurry through the torrential rain to a nearby apartment complex.

Two flights of stairs later, Carmilla finds herself seated on the couch of an unknown apartment with Laura bustling about and making a fuss. They’re dripping water all over the apartment and the couch is already soaked and Carmilla thanks the heavens that Laura’s friend isn’t home to see the mess they’re making. Laura’s kneeling in front of Carmilla with a few band-aids and some neosporin in her hand. She gently takes Carmilla’s left hand and begins to apply the antiseptic. “Listen cupcake, you really don’t have to take care of me like this,” she begins. “You hardly know me.”  
Laura blushes and holds the hand still as she presses on a band-aid. She brings Carmilla’s hand in front of her lips before placing a lingering kiss over the band-aid. “Kisses usually make it better,” she explains.  
Carmilla remains expressionless and Laura is suddenly afraid that she overstepped her boundaries. She is relieved when the taller girl chuckles before smirking, “Well well, now I get it,” she says as she lowers her voice. “You’re trying to get into my pants.”

Laura stands abruptly, her face bright red. “What, no!” she exclaims nervously. “I mean, not-that-you’re-not-hot-because-definitely-I-mean-wow,” she starts to ramble. Carmilla laughs amusedly. “Relax cutie, I’m just teasing,” she jokes. “Besides, I don’t sleep with strangers,” she says with a wink. “Do you have a pen?” she asks. Laura scrambles through the apartment, nearly destroying everything in her path, before returning to Carmilla with a pink gel pen. Carmilla takes the pen from Laura, removes the cap, and reaches for Laura’s arm. She rolls up the wet sleeve that covers it to expose her skin before writing her phone number in the pink ink. Along with it, she writes ‘Carmilla. Don’t be a stranger’ and draws a winky face. “Thanks for the medical care,” she says as she stands up. She saunters out of the apartment before sighing to herself as she begins the trek home.

“Thanks for the medical care? Is that the best you can do Carmilla?”


	2. Let the Flirting Begin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I decided to post the second part of this, there will probably be a few more chapters. Thanks for reading!

Laura loved to write. She relished the sound of the keyboard clicking underneath her fingers, she lived for it. But on nights like these, not so much. She had been staring at the blinking cursor on the blank Word document in front of her for almost thirty minutes.

Writer’s block was a bitch.

Her mind kept drifting to the pink scribbles that Carmilla left on her arm just a few hours earlier. She had waited for the rain to die down before walking back to the apartment that she shared with her college friends, Perry and Lafontaine. They had gone out to see a movie, leaving Laura to her own devices for entertainment. She got up from her desk and flopped onto the couch. With a dramatic sigh, she slipped her phone from the pocket of her baggy pajama pants. She typed Carmilla’s phone number into the keypad before tapping the bright green call button. The phone rang a for a while, and just as Laura was about to hang up, a smooth and seductive voice graced the other end.

“Hello?”

“Hey, is this Carmilla?” Laura asks tentatively.

“No this is Mircalla, who’s asking?”

“Oh, uhm sorry this is Laura, I must have the wrong number”

“Hahaha, just messing with you cupcake, of course this is Carmilla.” Laura lets out a sigh of relief and frowns to herself.

“Carmilla, that wasn’t very nice. Did you just give me your number so you could tease me?” she whines.

“Maybe,” Laura can hear her smirking through the phone. “Or maybe I just think it’s hot seeing you all flustered.”

Laura swiftly hangs up the phone in petulance.. She heard her phone ring next to her and she answered it, already knowing who the caller was.

“Listen Carmilla, I don’t know who you think you are but I do not want to play games with you,” she says in a biting tone.

“Whoa creampuff, I called to say I’m sorry for teasing you so much,” Carmilla says. “Why don’t you let me make it up to you. Are you free right now?”

“Yeah why?” Laura asks. “And this better be good!”

“I’m taking you out. Text me your address, I’ll pick you up.”

Carmilla hangs up before Laura can reply, leaving her dumbfounded and nervous. She looks over to the blank page on her laptop before shooting Carmilla a quick text with her address. She wasn’t going to be getting any work done tonight. Laura rakes through her closet, looking for the least dorky outfit she owned. She puts on  plaid sundress and slips on some flats. She rushes to the bathroom to apply some light makeup, but just as she opens her bottle of mascara, she hears three booming knocks on her door. “Hey Laura it’s Mircalla, open up!” the voice yells. Laura rolls her eyes and grabs her purse before going to meet Carmilla.

“What’s up, creampuff?” Carmilla asks nonchalantly. “Miss me?”

“Where are you taking me?” Laura asks defeatedly. She looks over Carmilla, admiring the way her black leather pants hug her slender body.

“It’s a surprise,” Carmilla replies in a mock enthusiastic tone. They head out into the dark, night air, where Carmilla leads them to a discolored, black bicycle. Laura looks at her confused.

“Are you joking?” she asks unamused.

“It’s simple, cupcake,” the taller girl explains. “I stand and pedal while you sit on the lovely seat behind me.”

Carmilla mounts the bike and pats the seat behind her, motioning for Laura to sit. Laura reluctantly takes the seat before Carmilla begins to pedal them downtown. She thinks of the superhuman strength that the taller girl must possess to be able to pedal them both so effortlessly through traffic.

“Just sit back and relax, creampuff.” She says. “You’re gonna love this.” Laura feels butterflies flutter in her stomach at the sound of Carmilla’s smooth voice. Or maybe it’s because of the speed at which she’s weaving them in and out of traffic.

They stop in front of a small brown building with a giant sign on it that reads, Elsie's. "Alright cutie, this is our stop," Carmilla says as she begins to dismount the bike. Laura gets off and Carmilla chains the bike to a pole. Carmilla places her hand on the small of Laura's back as they walk to the entrance before holding the door open for her. Laura blushes at her unexpected display of chivalry. "This is the best bakery in town, one of my old college buddies owns it," Carmilla explains to Laura. The inside of the bakery is cozy, warm, and smells like chocolate.

"Grab a seat for us," she directs Laura while pointing to the cafe style tables in the corner of the bakery. Laura follows the girl's directions and picks out a two seat table facing a giant window. Her mind is filled with thoughts of the pale woman ordering at the counter. She couldn't decide if this was a date or just a really friendly apology. Carmilla was really pretty and cute and buying her food and she definitely didn't want to screw things up on their first outing together. Carmilla returns with two giant cookies and two cups of hot chocolate. "Here you go cutie," she says as she sits down. "I hope chocolate chip is still your favorite."

"Wow Carmilla, that's really sweet of you to remember," Laura tells her. "Keep it up and I might think that you actually like me." Laura is surprised to find a light of blush coloring Carmilla's cheeks.

"And if I didn't know better, I'd say that you're blushing!" Laura exclaims to Carmilla who rolls her eyes before lowering her head and silently biting into her cookie.

Laura manages to consume what may have been the biggest chocolate chip cookie she’s ever seen in less than a minute. She moans at the delicious, warm, melt-in-your mouth chocolate chips while Carmilla struggles to contain her laughter.

“Wow, creampuff,” she says between quiet giggles. “If those are the sounds you make eating a cookie, I wonder what sounds you make when you’re-,”

“CARMILLA” Laura cuts her off, embarrassed. Carmilla takes a long gulp of her cocoa before reaching her hand across the table to place over Laura’s. She is taken off guard by the warmth radiating off of the girl and the goosebumps that form along her arm after making contact. They lock eyes, and Laura swears that for a split second, Carmilla looks shy and vulnerable.

“Enjoying yourself?” she asks apathetically.

Laura agrees and dons a huge grin.  They look out of the window where a steady drizzle is beginning while they finish drinking their hot cocoa. As Laura watches the raindrops glide across the glass of the window, she feels her companion’s piercing eyes on her. Knowing that the beautiful dark-haired girl was staring causes her face to flush.

“Sorry for staring, cutie,” Carmilla says confidently. “I’m just trying to figure out what it is about you that’s drawing me in.” She stands up and moves to Laura’s chair, holding her hand out in invitation.

“Ready to get out of here?”

* * *

 

The cold rain makes for an uncomfortable ride back to Laura’s apartment. Carmilla is quiet as she struggles to navigate through the dark night and see through the rain. Her fingers have a vice grip on the handlebars of her bike, her mind racing with thoughts of the short girl behind her and how her hands are holding onto her waist for safety. She halts to a stop in front of Laura’s apartment building.

“Here we are, cutie,” she says to Laura, twisting in her seat to see the girl’s face. She’s wet and cold and Carmilla wants nothing more than to warm her up. Laura gives her a grateful smile as she dismounts the bike.

“I don’t know why we keep getting caught in the rain together,” she begins. “I had a really good time tonight, Carmilla.”

“Me too, cupcake,” the taller girl responds. “So much that I’m not ready for us to part. Why don’t you let me come inside with you?” she asks smoothly.

Laura is prepared to decline before Carmilla quickly adds, “At least until the rain ends, you wouldn't want me to crash or get sick or something.”

An hour later, they’re sitting on the couch and halfway through Twilight. Carmilla is actively shouting at the television screen. “Oh come on!” she cries out. “You’re a vampire, just fucking eat him already!”

Laura rolls her eyes, before slapping Carmilla’s arm. “Will you shut up already?” she asks in annoyance. “You’re totally ruining the movie!”

Carmilla sighs dramatically before scooting closer to Laura. She yawns and stretches her arm, draping it around Laura’s shoulder. “Really, Carm?” she groans. “That’s the best move you’ve got?”

Carmilla just smirks and Laura gives in, snuggling closer to the dark-haired girl. Carmilla resumes shouting at the movie, but Laura stops paying attention when she feels a warm hand move from her shoulder, down her arm, stopping to rest on her thigh. Carmilla rubs her thumb in slow circles over the fabric of Laura’s dress, heightening the blonde’s breathing. She leans over Laura’s other shoulder, placing her lips only centimeters away from the blonde’s ear. Laura shudders when she feels the warm breath ghosting her ear.

“Laura,” Carmilla purrs. “I think,” Laura’s heart skips a beat. “I think the rain stopped.” She rasps out. She hovers her lips above Laura’s neck, before moving them to her cheek. She presses a long, soft kiss on her cheekbone then another one on the corner of her mouth. Laura stops breathing as her eyes flutter shut at the feel of warm, tender lips on her skin. Carmilla pulls as she gets up from the couch.

“I better go, cutie,” she says as she walks to the door. “I’ll text you later.”

“And Laura?” she says to the girl who’s still paralyzed on the couch. Laura looks at her disconcerted.

“Breathe.”

Carmilla leaves the apartment as Laura’s lungs heave rapidly, desperately trying to remember how to intake oxygen.

 


End file.
